As for the method of obtaining 2-cyanoimidazole compounds, there have heretofore been known methods which comprise introducing a cyano group to the corresponding imidazole derivatives at the 2-position (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,898).
In such known methods, it is necessary to perform a multi step sequence to obtain 2-cyanoimidazole compounds. In such cases, independent procedure is required for the formation of imidazole ring and the cyanation of the imidazole ring. Moreover, the cyanation procedures often require complicated processes. These known methods are not advantageous for the commercial production of 2-cyanoimidazole compounds.